1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stimulating hair growth with lasers and more specifically to a hand held laser device for stimulating hair growth.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that only one patent exists for a hand held device, which is capable of treating the scalp with a laser to stimulate hair growth. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,719 to Pearl et al. discloses an apparatus and method for stimulating hair growth. The Pearl et al. hand held laser provides distributed laser light to the scalp while simultaneously parting the user""s hair to ensure that the laser light contacts the user""s scalp. However, the rows of teeth have ends, which may scrap the scalp of a user, if the teeth make contact with the scalp of the user.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a hand held laser device for stimulating hair growth, which may be moved on the scalp during a treatment without the risk of scraping the scalp.
The present invention provides a hand held laser device for stimulating hair growth. The hand held laser device for stimulating hair growth (laser device) includes a laser device body and at least one laser unit. Preferably, at least one light emitting diode (LED) is also included. The laser device body includes a skirt and a cover. The cover is attached to a top of the skirt. The skirt includes a contact skirt and a mounting plate. The contact skirt extends outward from substantially a perimeter of the mounting plate. At least one laser opening and preferably at least one LED opening is formed through the mounting plate. The at least one laser opening and the at least one LED opening is sized to receive the at least one laser unit and the at least one LED, respectively. An exterior surface of the cover is shaped to fit into the palm of a hand. A DC power supply is preferably used to power the at least one laser unit and the at least one LED. An electrical jack extends through a side wall of the cover. Preferably, an electrical switch is included to control power to the at least one laser unit and the at least one LED.
A plurality of round projections are formed on a bottom of the contact skirt. The plurality of round projections contact the scalp during a treatment with the laser device. A strap is preferably included, such that the laser device may be retained by a hand of a user. The strap includes a first strap portion and a second strap portion. One end of the first strap portion is secured to one side of the body and the other end of the first strap portion includes a first fastener portion. One end of the second strap portion is secured to an opposing side of the body and the other end of the second strap portion includes a second fastener portion. The first fastener portion engages the second fastener portion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a laser device, which may be moved on the scalp during a treatment without the risk of scraping the scalp.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.